


Bet On It

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin made a bet-Prompt:332. Contest





	Bet On It

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Bet On It  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Matlin, Arthur, Knights  
**Summary:** Merlin made a bet  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 121  
**Prompt:** 332\. Contest  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Bet On It**

“Sire, I don't think it was such a good idea to tell the knights to treat you just like everyone else during the contest tomorrow.” Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the activity behind him.

“And why is that, Merlin?” Arthur turned to face him then looked over Merlin’s shoulder. “Are they taking bets?”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded. “They're taking bets on which one of them kicks your arse and how long it takes to do it.”

“Cheeky aren't they? We shall see whose arses get kicked, now won't we?” Arthur wore a smug grin on his face. “Have you placed a bet Merlin?”

“Yeah.” Merlin smirked. “On Gwaine to kick your arse in two minutes.”

“Traitor!” Arthur growled.

Merlin just chuckled.


End file.
